Blood, Sweat
Blood , Sweat & Tears was released on Oct 10th, 2016 in Korean Time. Blood, Sweat, and Tears is one of the 4 music videos released in 2016. Fire , EPILOGUE: Young Forever and Save Me. Blood Sweat and Tears comes form the BTS's second album "WINGS." English Translation My blood sweat tears My last dance too Just take ’em take ’em My blood sweat tears My cold breath too Just take ’em take ’em My blood sweat tears All My blood sweat tears and my body mind soul I know they’re all yours This is a spell that’ll punish me Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks and chocolate wings But your wings are devil’s wings. There is a ‘bitter’ next to your ‘sweet’ Kiss me it’s okay if it hurts Just tighten me so quickly that I can’t even feel the pain anymore Baby it’s okay if I get drunk I’ll drunk you deep now A whiskey called ‘you’ My blood sweat tears My last dance too Just take ’em take ’em My blood sweat tears My cold breath too Just take ’em take ’em Want it more more more more Want it more more more more more more Want it more more more more Want it more more more more more more ok to be hurt so tie me up so I can’t run away grab me tight and shake me up so I can’t come to my senses kiss me on the lips a secret between just the two Deeply poisoned by the jail of you Can’t serve no one but you and I knew The grail was poisoned but drank it anyway My blood sweat tears My last dance too Just take ’em take ’em My blood sweat tears My cold breath too Just take ’em take ’em Want it more more more more Want it more more more more more more Want it more more more more Want it more more more more more more Kill me gently Close my eyes with your hands Can’t resist it anyway Can’t even run away anymore You just too sweet too sweet too sweet My blood sweat tears My blood sweat tears Romanization nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chum-eul da gajyeogaga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sum-eul da gajyeogaga nae pi ttam nunmul nae pi ttam nunmuldo nae mom ma-eum yeonghondo neoui geos in geol jal algoiss-eo igeon naleul beol badge hal jumun Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks and chocolate wings But neoui nalgaeneun agmaui geos neoui geu sweet apen bitter bitter Kiss me apado dwae eoseo nal joyeo jwo deo isang apeul sudo eobsge agi chwihaedo dwae ije neoldeul-i kyeo mog gipsug-i neolan wiseuki nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chum-eul da gajyeogaga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sum-eul da gajyeogaga wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i apado dwae nal mukk-eo jwo naega domang chil su eobsge kkwag jwigo nal heundeul-eo jwo naega jeongsin mos chalige Kiss me on the lips lips dulman-ui bimil neolan gam-og-e jungdog dwae gip-i niga anin daleun salam seom giji moshae almyeonseodo samkyeo beolin dog-i deun seongbae nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chum-eul da gajyeogaga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sum-eul da gajyeogaga wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i wonhae manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i manh-i naleul budeuleobge jug-yeojwo neoui songillo nun gamgyeo jwo eochapi geobu hal sujocha eobs-eo deoneun domang gal sujocha eobs-eo niga neomu dalkom hae neomu dalkom hae neomu dalkomhaeseo nae pi ttam nunmul nae pi ttam nunmul